


Eclipsed Sun

by TwilightMaster15



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightMaster15/pseuds/TwilightMaster15
Summary: Ten years ago, half-demon twins Towa and Setsuna were separated in a forest fire. Towa is stranded in the modern era, where he is adopted into the Higurashi family. Meanwhile, Setsuna became a demon-slayer working under Kohaku and does not remember her past as they and her dreams were stolen by the mythical Dream Butterfly.Upon reuniting and returning to the Feudal era, Towa embarks on an adventure with the reluctant Setsuna to find the Dream Butterfly and recover Setsuna's memories, accompanied by their cousin, bounty hunter, Moroha, who is searching for answers about her missing parents.As they find more answers and Towa is having stories whispered to him by washed ashore pirate, Riku, the trio come into contact with the Four Perils of Kirinmaru and the mysterious demoness, YumeChou, who wish to defeat them. They learn that even with the benefits of the Dream Butterfly, it comes at the cost of something else far beyond just memories.With an imminent battle on the horizon, Towa, Setsuna, and Moroha need to work together to become stronger and uncover the secrets of their missing past before Kirinmaru can succeed in his plans.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Eclipsed Sun

The sound of crackling fire had been what woke Towa that night. It haunted him every day, how he hadn't been able to feel or hear it from much farther away. In hindsight, he must have been deeply asleep, but even the sound of running animals should have drawn his attention.

He had turned to his little sister, shaking her as she too didn't sense the danger they were in, "Setsuna, wake up! There's a fire."

It took Setsuna a moment to process the situation, and Towa didn't have time to wait before grabbing her hand and breaking into a sprint.

They ran through the flames, Towa gripping onto Setsuna as tight as he could without causing her pain and leading her through, struggling to see through the smoke. He had heard Setsuna cry with fright, and he assured his little sister, "It's okay, just follow me!"

So why, at that moment, did he let Setsuna's hand slip away?

Setsuna's scream of "Don't leave me, sis!" made Towa's blood run cold even years later.

It hadn't taken him too long to realize what happened, but by the time he turned around to find his sister, even if it had only been a few steps...

"Sis, get out of the way!" He remembered Setsuna pushing him to the other side of the falling tree, and when he got himself together, Setsuna was gone. Even when he used his superhuman abilities to bound from tree to tree and race through the forest to search the area, he had no luck. His sense of smell was hindered by the smoke because normally, he could always find Setsuna, but now there was no trace.

Then he heard it.

"Towa! Where are you?!"

Whether it was a figment of his imagination or not, he didn't care as he raced through the forest, following Setsuna's voice.

"Setsuna!"

He ended up outrunning the flames and out of the fire. This wasn't right. Where was Setsuna? Towa looked back towards the flames of what had been his home his whole life, which now seemed so far away as he tried to survey the scene from a high hill to see if he could see Setsuna instead.

It was then that he made the biggest mistake of his life and touched a tree that hadn't seemed too remarkable at the time, or if there was something about it, he hadn't noticed. Towa screamed as he almost felt like he was sucked in by it as darkness ebbed at the corners of his vision.

When he woke up, it was on a smooth and cold rocky surface, much unlike the grass he had been standing on before. A cat was licking his face, its rough tongue against his cheek.

He didn't fully understand what had happened except that he was somehow transported to a new place. But for now, all he knew was that he was in terrain he didn't know.

He turned around to the sound of steps and saw a man approach him, bending down to his level with a kind smile on his face.

"Hello there. You okay? You're not lost, are you? My name's Sōta Higurashi, and what's yours?"

Towa blinked. Who was this stranger in the funny clothes? "Towa."

"Well nice to meet you, Towa!" He flinched away from the man's touch, and it was like something dawned on Sōta suddenly, which Towa never fully understood as he became much gentler, saying. "So that's it. You came from a very far off place, didn't you, Towa?"

He didn't know why, but at that moment, he knew he could trust this person.

"Please help! I'm looking for Setsuna. Can you help me find my sister?"

Sōta bent back down to his level, "Of course I will. Why don't we go look for her together?"

Papa Sōta helped him search, but they never did find Setsuna.

It had been ten years since then. Even though Towa lived happily with Papa Sōta, who adopted him and had been more than happy to assist in his transition into this world and two years ago into a more comfortable body, that day still lived behind his eyes in waking and sleeping moments. His memories of anything else had faded over time, but he could never forget Setsuna or the fire that drove them apart. That was still there in vivid detail, no matter how many times he tried to tell himself it was all a strange dream.

He had long since gotten used to the sleepless nights that came with that memory, so he was able to function just fine and brush his teeth even with how tired he was.

He was brought from his musings when he heard his little sister heading out the door, "Bye Daddy!" She waved to him, "Morning, Towa!"

"Hm? Oh, good morning, Mei." He painted on a smile, making sure she didn't know what he had been thinking about. Mei hated it when he thought about sad things.

He watched Mei head to school, slumping and rinsing his mouth before heading to his room, putting on his binder and a cream-colored off-shoulder top with a graphite long-sleeve shirt underneath. Mei had mentioned it was a kinda feminine outfit, but Towa didn't particularly care. Clothes were clothes, and he mostly wore it because it was easy to move around in and was comfortable, but not form-fitting.

He smiled, thinking about his little sister. Maybe he cherished Mei so much because she was a substitute for Setsuna, who he never found. He looked to his sketchbook, where he had drawn Setsuna as he remembered her, to make sure he would never forget any detail. Sometimes he would like to play around and imagine what she looked like now...

If she was still alive.

He shook that morbid thought away. No. Setsuna was out there somewhere. He was sure of it.

He grabbed his backpack and headed out, seeing Papa Sōta sitting at the table reading a book since he had an hour before he had to head to work as an applications software developer.

"You said you needed more eggs, right?" Towa asked as he checked his wallet to make sure he had enough money, "I can head out to get some."

Papa Sōta looked up, "Don't you have lessons today?" Towa shrugged,

"It was a multiple-choice algebra assignment that I got done last night, so I thought I'd help out."

"Alright." Papa Sōta smiled as Towa headed out the door, "Be careful, okay?" Towa gave him a nonchalant hand gesture as he headed out the door, hiding the grimace as he headed to the supermarket.

Nobody really understood. Even being in online school wouldn't stop the fighting. Whenever he defeated someone, they always nonsensically came back for more. No matter how many times he had switched schools, they were always hellbent on finding him, not knowing when to quit.

It had started as an accident at first that he worked to hide. Sometimes if he got upset enough... things would happen. Even when Towa didn't know what was happening, he was the one blamed for it. He knew what it was, the things that made him different from the others of this world but to voice what he was capable of doing...

He wasn't even surprised when he found five of those men, probably from the same gang if he had to guess, in front of him. A small part of him giggled, wondering how long it had taken them to get into what they thought was the most intimidating pose, all while he wasn't paying attention. Had they just been waiting around?

"Finally found you, Higurashi."

He pointedly decided to walk across the street and ignore them, which seemed to cut off their scaring attempts.

"You can't run away from us!" One called, and Towa turned with a deadpan expression.

"I'm not running. I am walking, and this isn't worth my time. So are you gonna get lost or have I hit you in the head too many times for you to get the message?" When it was clear they weren't going to back down, he checked his watch. He had time, "Fine."

He knew it wasn't a good thing that the typical fighting area was such a common place to go that he knew the entire area like the back of his hand, but it came in handy nonetheless. Towa couldn't help but be relieved by how used to this he was because he didn't need to rely on his enhanced abilities to take them down without even paying attention. If he felt like getting cocky, he'd start bringing a blindfold around and take them down one-handed. It wasn't even having taught himself martial arts; they were just really bad at fighting since the main method was to charge and hope for the best.

But the more incompetent they were, the better it was for him to keep his promise to Papa Sōta. 

_"It's very important that you don't use your powers in front of other people. They have to be our little secret. Promise?"_

_"I promise!"_

He smiled at the fond memory of years ago but was pulled from it when he walked just out of view and listened in on what the punks were saying.

"I swear that ain't no normal guy."

"I'm surprised he didn't finish us off."

"He's too soft to do something like that."

"But we still can't beat him!"

"We can if we ask Bro to help us out."

Towa's interest was caught with the mention of "bro." So someone new was going to be joining in this little battle. He scoffed. Even if this Bro person did, it didn't matter.

_They're all weak. Why can't they stop causing trouble?_

OoOoO

On a dried-up mountain in the Feudal Era, Moroha was sitting on a rock, waiting for her target to come down here himself and fight her. If she could avoid entering his turf and giving him the advantage, it would be preferred, not that she doubted her own skills in the slightest regardless.

But it seemed she wasn't the only one here for Nikosen, as she had sensed the demon slayers a while ago. She had been up here for days and observed them assessing the area, and she knew there were catapults at the ready at the base. An uncharacteristically flashy way to handle demons, but Moroha wasn't going to complain because, to her knowledge, Nikosen couldn't fly. That meant he would have to come down here even if he was avoiding her for some reason.

That was her general rule of thumb. As long as the demon slayers didn't bother her, she wouldn't bother them.

But it seemed that now they were here to bother her, hiding and watching in the trees as she remained sitting, yawning to make a point.

"You guys are demon slayers? I'd think you would be better at sneaking up on people. I've known you were here for days." She stood up nonchalantly, laughing, "Have you even been trying?"

"Lady Moroha," she was surprised to see Kohaku, and she grimaced a bit, "I wouldn't have thought we'd see you here."

"I heard a rumor that Nikosen works for one of the four perils, and he's got a hefty bounty on his shoulders due to what happened with this mountain and the local villages. Why wouldn't I be here?"

Kohaku crossed his arms, "I suppose that makes sense, but you should get down from the moutain. We've decided to burn it down because of the sage poison."

"And waste the chance to catch him as he's running away?" She scoffed but noticed Kohaku's concern, "For the last time, I chose to become a bounty hunter. I have no interest in being a demon slayer." She perked up when there was something new, and she turned to see a beautiful young woman observing her curiously. "Oh? Looks like you demon slayers work with an interesting companion." She bounded up to the other girl, who she could guess was only a little older than her, "You're a half-demon, aren't ya? Well, guess what, I'm a—"

"I know who you are, Moroha." The girl replied, "Lady Rin's told me about you."

That was interesting. Judging by the girl's scent... was that Sesshomaru? She perked up. This was new information, "So am I gonna get a name for you, so am I just gonna call you baby Sessy?"

"It's Setsuna," Setsuna replied, and Moroha grinned playfully,

"Well, Setsu, I don't really have time to play around right now, so you can just move on along." The ground shook underneath her, and she noticed the sage venom coming down from the higher points of the mountain, "What?"

From a high ledge, Nikosen had arrived, looking down at Moroha and Setsuna, "Hehehe, so there you are, half-demons."

Kohaku turned to the other, probably far less trained, demon slayers, "Retreat!"

A smarmy smirk formed on Moroha's face. "Hmph. Nikosen, I knew you'd show yourself sooner or later, 'cause you could never resist killing me. You're the one I've been sitting around here waiting for!" She leaped up, sword at the ready to attack and struck him, only for it to do nothing, and Nikosen only chuckled.

"You fool. Such a dull sword will not work on me." Nikosen breathed out more poison, and Moroha flipped away, using her cloak to protect herself from the poison.

 _Which means it's time for a new tactic!_ She pulled out her bow and arrows once she was a safe distance away and could breathe, "Hey demon slayers, if you don't want to get mixed up in this, better get lost. Take this! Heavenly Arrow Barrage!" She fired her arrows and was surprised to have a demon slayer mask thrown to her by Kohaku, "Oh? Thanks!" She quickly tied it on. Now she could use Kurikaramaru with both hands, and Nikosen would reconsider calling it dull.

Nikosen was only momentarily wounded by the arrows and went after Setsuna, which Moroha realized now could prove to be a problem. A big part of her strategy was to have herself as the only target, but with her here...

Kohaku took care of it, "Hisui, take Setsuna and try to get Nikosen to follow you back to Lady Rin's village."

Hisui nodded, "You've got it, uncle!"

Nikosen charged after them as the two hopped on Kirara and took off. Moroha growled, knowing now this would be much harder, and she couldn't risk using her rouge, or innocents would be caught in the crossfire.

"Damn you! Get back here!"

...

Setsuna looked down at the apparition chasing them, thinking about what Moroha had said. Who was that girl, and how did she know who her father was? Maybe she would ask Jaken because in her two years with the demon slayers, nobody had mentioned Moroha.

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon when they made it not far from the village, and Nikosen was still following them.

"Hisui, I'm getting off here."

Hisui turned to her, eyes wide, "Are you serious?"

"It's following me. I'll use that to my advantage." She jumped off Kirara, barely noticing Hisui scream her name and trying to reach out and stop her as she pulled out her naginata, spinning it rapidly above her head and forming a massive cyclone, which she launched at Nikosen. He rivaled her by using the sage venom in its own jet as Setsuna landed gracefully on the ground. 

She was caught off guard by fire breaking apart the two and a shout of "Crimson Dragon Wave!"

Setsuna turned, shocked to see Moroha here. She must not be human if she could keep up with them and only seem slightly out of breath. "You're here?"

"Sorry, Setsuna. I know you wanna take him down, but I got first dibs, got it?" She drew her sword, pointing at Nikosen, "Now, let's find out if Kurikaramaru is as dull as you say!"

"It's useless no matter how many times you try," Nikosen replied and then pounced. Setsuna wasn't able to react in time, having been too distracted by Moroha's appearance and stifling a startled yelp as she was picked up upside down, Nikosen's claws digging into her leg through her armor. "If I swallow you whole, I will get the nutrients of a young half-demon."

Setsuna struggled and heard Moroha shout, "Don't worry, I'll be right there to get you out, Setsu." _She thinks I'm worried?_ This was only a minor inconvenience.

A bit more than a minor inconvenience was the Tree of Ages behind them lighting up, and a portal appearing behind them and was sucking them towards it. 

Setsuna took a moment to Nikosen being off-balance to stab her naginata into his arm to free herself, but in the process, she lost her grip on the ground and was sucked inside the portal, followed soon by Moroha.

_What's happening?!_

OoOoO

Towa headed to the roof after dropping off the groceries and then going on a walk to try clearing his head. He looked out at the city and the golden hour above his head. The moments when he felt most at ease were when he got to be away from prying eyes. He took his sword out of its sheath, holding it up and making sure it was still clean.

 _A normal sword for a normal boy_. Even at the thought, he scoffed. _Yeah, right._

The sword was a replica of the national treasure, Kikujūmonji. Nevertheless, it was an actual sword, and it was fun to come up here and try out moves with it when nobody was around.

His eyes widened when he sensed something. He had sensed it before, and during school hours for years, Papa Sōta had told him it was probably something minor—but it wasn't this time. Towa could tell. Mei was in distress! She was crying! This was more than a scrape or some irritating kid making fun of her; Mei was scared!

Why was it coming from the family shrine? He decided it didn't matter as he ran to the fire escape and jumped straight to the bottom and out the door, not caring to hide how fast he was, having memorized plenty of shortcuts over the years.

He stopped halfway up the stairs to know what he was getting himself into and realized with sinking dread that those pricks from before had Mei and Grammy captured!

A new voice caught his attention, and Towa growled as he realized this was the Bro person the others had mentioned this morning, "It's your lucky day, boys! He's gonna learn his place for roughing up your gang."

Towa headed up the stairs, looking Bro or whatever his name was up and down, making it clear he was not impressed. "Am I really? Guess we'll see." He turned and saw Mei and Grammy tied to a tree and gagged. "Mei! Grammy! Hold on!" He sneered to his sister and grandmother's captors, regretting having spared them any lasting injuries this morning, "You're a coward for dragging a child into this."

Bro only laughed, "Get him."

As the others charged at him again in their usual display of incompetence, Towa already knew he could deal with them all day, any day. Bro was the reason Mei and Grammy was being held captive, and therefore he was the one to prioritize... for now...

He swatted his attackers away as though they were nothing but flies to him, but he did make sure they would all be seriously feeling it tomorrow.

"You're pretty good," Bro commented, and Towa was already getting really tired of only having that title as a reference, "But I don't think you understand the situation, right?"

One of the men who hadn't fought pulled out a knife and put it to Mei's face, causing her to tremble with fear. 

"I hope you haven't forgotten the fact we've taken a few hostages."

Towa felt his blood begin to boil, "If that's the game you wanna play, fine!" He pulled out his sword, focusing on his breathing before something happened that he would later regret. This was just an empty threat, he told himself. This guy just wanted to beat him in the only way his weak self knew possible, in threatening a child. These people were pathetic scum of the Earth.

"Hey, is that thing real?" One of them asked, but Bro seemed unconcerned.

"Whether or not that sword is real doesn't matter at all. If you even think about moving, this is what'll happen." With a gesture from him, the knife got closer to Mei's face, "You wouldn't want your cute sister to get a nasty scar on her face, would you? Don't you dare move! Got it!" He made a move with his weapon as though to strike, "What's wrong?"

Towa caught the weapon in his hand inches from his face, laughing coldly, giving up on any semblance of control as his laughter became more powerful, white bangs curtaining off his eyes as he was looking down.

All of his enemies seemed to have noticed something changed, as Towa said softly, "You just made a big mistake." 

He put the sword away—no need to dirty it with the blood of these vermin. A pale blue whip appeared in his hand. With only the slightest flick of his wrist, the man with the knife to Mei's face was cut down the middle.

Towa let himself revel in the sudden terror from them as they realized what they had done, and he spoke slowly so their simple-minded brains could keep up with him. "This world is full of weak people, and because you're weak, you band together and pick on people weaker than you to feel powerful." He chuckled, "I'm really sick of it."

He spun on the ball of his foot, slicing all of the men to bits, wiping them from existence.

Then he came back to himself, whatever had taken over ebbing away as he looked at his hands and the carnage around him in horror. It... It had happened again, only this time so much worse...

_I'm sorry, Papa Sōta. I had to break our promise._

He had cut the rope in his rage, and Mei slowly walked up to him, trembling, "Towa... what have you done?" She began shouting, tears in her eyes, but Grammy only seemed mildly concerned by what Towa had just done. "You can't keep doing this! I don't care if you're strong! If you keep doing things like this, you'll never stop fighting!"

Towa was still staring at his hands before pulling them close to his chest. He felt ready to throw up as Grammy grabbed the hose and began spraying down the blood. He decided to be concerned about why Grammy cared so little later, bending down to Mei's level, pulling her close and whispering assurances to her that he hadn't meant to scare her, and he wouldn't fight anymore. "You're right, Mei. Please forgive me." 

_I don't want to make Mei cry like this again. Nothing's as important to me as that._

Perhaps the thing that scared him most was that even if he had lost control of himself and taken lives today... when he really thought about it, he didn't regret it. He had given them so many chances to leave him alone, and this time they dragged his family into this. That was the line crossed that made him decide he didn't care what it took to protect his family. He had lost Setsuna. He wasn't going to let anything take Mei from him.

He was caught off-guard by a sudden smell that gave him a bad case of déjà vu. Why was it coming from the tree? 

He looked to the tree in question he had been found in front of. He preferred to avoid the tree, so had he just missed this smell before?

An ominous wind picked up out of nowhere, and Towa got a feeling in his gut that this was something else as he picked Mei up and pulled her away from the tree just in time for a rainbow corridor to appear, and the smell got so much stronger.

Two girls were thrown out of it, and it took only a moment upon seeing the brunette girl who was clearly injured for Towa to instantly remember where that smell had come from, "Setsuna!"

Setsuna looked up in confusion as Towa rushed to her side and went to help her up, but Setsuna used her weapon for support but seeming to stand just fine despite the wound on her leg, which she didn't seem even slightly concerned by.

She was so much like he had imagined she would be after so long, yet so different. What kind of armor was she wearing?

"Setsuna, your leg—"

"How do you know my name?" Setsuna asked, her brow furrowed, "Who are you?"

Towa was hurt for a moment before remembering how much time had passed and what had changed. "You probably don't recognize me. It's me, Towa. When we were little, you called me 'sis.'" Setsuna only reacted with mild bemusement, and Towa pulled his hand away from where he had been reaching out to her. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, isn't it? You must be angry because I let go of you that day. I don't blame you."

He hesitantly took a step forward, and Setsuna took one back, and what she said made Towa's blood run cold.

"I don't know who you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I know I should probably wait to do a rewrite until the season is done, but there were just so many problems, especially after episode 15, that I decided I couldn't take it anymore and am just rewriting this.
> 
> So yes, Towa is trans. I don't really know why, but canon Towa kinda gave me that vibe as a bit more than just "I'm not like other girls," so I decided to roll with it, and it evens out the ratio of girls to guys a bit more. I'm all for a girl power show, but I might as well. The name Towa is a unisex name, so I decided to just keep it. 
> 
> And yes, Towa totally just killed people. I found it really odd in episode 14 where Towa was watching a guy burn himself alive like "yes, GOOD," and also ready to stab a bitch for Setsuna, but had little response to Mei having a knife to her face. So yeah, that happened.
> 
> Also, no, I am not hiding who the Mom is and am by no means dragging that shit out. I just haven't mentioned it yet since it hasn't come up. But I will say it is NOT Rin, who you will notice is also not in the tree. Is someone else in the tree, or did I scrap that altogether? Take your guess.
> 
> One more thing, I am scrapping the rainbow pearls. I wanted to keep them, I really did, but the lack of consistency with what they do, plus the fact that it added a whole new monster of the week theme, which makes writing a cohesive narrative harder, just made it more trouble than it was worth. This is also why Towa's got the whip because the fandom wiki says the demon energy sword comes from the pearl, and the show is too unclear about that, so we have the whip.


End file.
